


Nublado

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Fictober 2018 I'm Sherlocked [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 1700's, Demons, M/M, Resurrection, Temporary Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Su querido capitán muere en la guerra.





	Nublado

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participa en el reto de octubre "Fictober 2018!" del foro I am sherlocked.

  
Su amado capitán ya ha fallecido hace más de un año, una muerte honrosa en el campo de batalla de la guerra de la sucesión española que aun sigue su curso y parece que no va a terminar nunca. Sherlock no fue llamado para servir en esa guerra, como el hermano menor de un aristócrata importante y adinerado no hay mucho que deba hacer por su país más que beber en ceremonias pomposas y coquetear con las jóvenes de la corte.

Pero John era pobre y sin títulos a su nombre, hijo de un pescador y una ama de casa, aprendiz del médico de su pequeño e insignificante pueblo, hermano de una mujer famosa por retar a otros hombres a duelo por sus esposas. Su querido John Watson no lo pensó dos veces antes de enlistarse en la guerra que terminaría con su vida en una fatídica tarde de invierno.

Sherlock aún recuerda la noche en que le notificaron a Harriet sobre la muerte de su hermano pequeño, ella llegó pasada de copas a las puertas de su mansión de verano. El gran e imponente edificio sobre la colina del pueblito donde vivían los Watson, en el que Sherlock se instaló una primavera para alejarse de las frivolidades de la capital y que jamás quiso dejar después de conocer al aprendiz de médico.

—John está muerto —susurró ella incrédula y confundida, tambaleando contra el marco de la puerta— traerán su cuerpo mañana en la mañana.

Sherlock recuerda cerrar la puerta en el rostro de la mujer, dejándola a la merced de la nublosa noche de invierno, dejar caer su cuerpo sobre la suave alfombra frente a su chimenea, ahí donde tantas veces había hecho el amor con su capitán y observar las llamas hasta que los primeros rallos de luz se hicieron entrever entre las pesadas nueves de invierno.

Hoy también es una noche nublada de invierno, después de un año en que Sherlock no ha sido capaz de dejar el luto por su amor perdido en la guerra, atrapado por la depresión y la desesperación, recluso en su mansión sin recibir las visitas de su hermano mayor o la hermana mayor de John. Solo abriendo la puerta a los maestros ocultistas que sus más cercanos amigos le han presentado después de que él haya demostrado interés en esos temas una o dos veces.

Sherlock está aquí, parado frente a la tumba del hombre que lo convirtió en viudo sin haberse casado con él en un principio. Esperando hacer un trato con un demonio, por ridícula que la noción le parezca.

El demonio sonriendo tras la lápida de su capitán parece humano, el hombre incluso es atractivo, con sus ojos brillantes y su acento irlandés.

—Dime, querido ¿Qué es lo que tu pequeño corazón desea y cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar por ello? —Pregunta el demonio sin dejar de sonreír.

Cualquier cosa, piensa Sherlock, cualquier cosa para tenerlo en mis brazos nuevamente.

Por la mañana, las nubes se disipan en el cielo, en la cama de Sherlock, John duerme plácidamente, su piel pálida y fría pero su pulso constante y vivo. Sherlock lo observa, sentando a un lado de su amante en la cama, con una copa de vino en las manos, tratando de olvidar la risa maniaca del demonio a quien le vendió su alma.

A Mortiarty.


End file.
